La escena
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: [Viñeta] Paso a ser la amante completa. ¿De quién? No estoy segura. Pueden ser los ojos dorados. Pueden ser los ojos iguales a los míos. Mientras él me sujete de esa manera no tengo intenciones de descubrirlo.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia._**

* * *

**|| LA ESCENA ||**

* * *

_Viñeta_

_SesshomaruxKaguraxNaraku_

* * *

Estoy aprisionada en lo que parece ser la escena de los sueños que no creí que existían.

Pasé de estar de pie a estar recostada en el suelo. Con el mentón rozando el piso de madera, y con una ventana que por más abierta que estuviera no daba luz. Temblando como jamás lo había hecho y debajo de la sombra más fría. Tan helada que arde. El frío también arde, y este en particular ha quemado mi ropa. Ya no tengo nada que cubra mi cuerpo.

Debajo de él, mirándome de manera peculiar. Así lo percibo. Siento que sus ojos calcinan mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir cómo el frío ahora quema mi piel. Cómo sus manos no dejan de acariciar con perversidad mi espalda hasta llegar a la curva más baja de esta. Ambas se burlan de mí. Me hacen sentir como el ser inferior que, a sus ojos, soy. Me dominan, me empequeñecen. Esas mano, no sé cuál en particular, están haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo. Despertando los suspiros que nunca habían salido de mis labios.

Quiero girar mi cuerpo para verlo, pero es la misma humillación quien no me lo permite. Soy la víctima de esa escena. La orgullosa víctima que inició todo. Que lo incitó e incitará a tomarme y a tratarme como se le plazca, guiada por mi cuerpo que gritó que lo hiciera. Gritos que me enmudecieron y enmudecerán a la razón.

Pido más. Ruego por más de esa sensación de ser la víctima, de la esclava de tan temible amo. Cuando termine, ya no seré nada. Por eso ruego a través de suspiros cada vez más fuertes.

Es tan sólo segundos me complace. El señor busca complacer a su agitada víctima. El nunca cede ante ningún tipo de demanda y sin embargo lo siento tan dentro de mí. Dándome lo que pedía. Lo que he soñado y, precisamente, lo cumple en tan excitante sueño. Me permite ser lo que nunca voy hacer. La víctima. La amante. La mujer debajo de su sombra que me acobija para darme cuenta que él sigue ahí y no se marchará.

La falta de luz, esa que no traspasa la ventana abierta para alumbrar el cuarto de madera, es el reflejo de mi propio miedo. Si hay luz sabré de quién se trata. Hasta mis sueños son dominados por mi verdadero amo. No quiero luz. Huyo de la luz en mis sueños. Me encierro en esa fría oscuridad y me obligo a creer que estoy en un sueño, no una pesadilla. Creer, tan sólo y tristemente creer que el cabello que roza mi espalda es de él. Que son los ojos dorados lo que me aceptan.

Soy tonta. Soy estúpida. Soy incapaz de saber la diferencia de la sombra que me acecha en ese sueño.

¡Es mi sueño, maldita sea! Grito sin sentido. Esos ojos idénticos a los míos están cerca. Y me aterro. ¡Es mi sueño! Vuelvo a gritar para que desaparezca. No lo veo. Tal vez, pienso atemorizada, sea mi verdadero amo la sombra que está sobre mí. Puede que sea él el que me hace estremecerme y buscar algo para apretar, para soportar lo que no encuentro cómo describir. No encuentro de que sujetarme. El piso de madera está limpio, liso.

Ya no rozo ese piso con mi mentón. Me toma del cabello, me arquea la espalda. Me eleva momentáneamente. Me eleva más allá del suelo.

Paso a ser la amante completa. ¿De quién? No estoy segura. Pueden ser los ojos dorados. Pueden ser los ojos iguales a los míos. Mientras él me sujete de esa manera no tengo intenciones de descubrirlo. Sigue siendo un sueño. Una mala broma de mi mente que conoce con misterioso detalle mis atracciones. Únicamente mi mente, mi interior, pueden jugarme ese tipo de bromas para burlarse y no permitir que disfrute por completo lo único que tengo a mi alcance: mis sueños.

Mi amo verdadero o el señor de gran poderío, no sé de quién se trate, ha soltado mi cabello. Deja que respire. Que recupere el tan necesitado aliento para poder continuar. En diez exactos segundos, tiempo de mi descanso, hay esa posibilidad de descubrir de quién se trata. De levantar por mí misma el rostro y girarlo.

Tengo la oportunidad de verlo antes de que la escena se esfume. Pero soy tan asquerosamente cobarde que no lo intento. Me tapo los oídos. Quiero ser la mujer más sorda de todas, porque lo sé; sé que en cualquier instante pronunciará alguna palabra. ¡No quiero descubrirlo! No deseo escuchar la voz perteneciente al principal protagonista de mi erótica fantasía.

Despierto.

Adiós escena, el sueño ha terminado.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hace como dos semanas que intentaba recordar como inicia un pequeño texto erótico que leí en el perfil de Facebook de una amiga. Y como no lo recordaba, terminé armando uno. Escribí el primer borrador en la aplicación de notas de mi celular camino a mi casa. Por eso es tan corto, no tuve intenciones de alargarlo ni nada. Tardé días en animarme a hablar de el y otros tanto en animarme a publicarlo y más días en publicarlo._

_No tengo mucho que aclarar._

_A los que leen Bones: Pido una disculpa por el retraso, ya estoy avanzando en el siguiente capítulo con la esperanza de actualizar en cualquier día de estos. _

_Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n_


End file.
